


i'll drink in the whiskey that is you

by foulassin



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Box Five, Box Five Affairs, Canon Era, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dominant Raoul, Fellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual degradation, Smut, cock stepping, i guess the opera ghost is really an obedient servant 👀, press f for erik who has to deal with his crazy libido, raoul calm the fuck down, raoul’s horniness is insatiable, submissive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulassin/pseuds/foulassin
Summary: though he can barely get a glimpse of the stage nor the orchestra pit from his seat, that did not stop him from pretending to be much more interested in the opera than its composer who was kneeling on the floor across from him, and completely at his mercy.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	i'll drink in the whiskey that is you

**Author's Note:**

> for a request based on a [tumblr prompt list](https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/188399808330/100-smut-dialogue-prompts).
> 
>  **prompt:** you’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.

“Raoul...please...”

Raoul did not even spare him a glance as he pressed his leather boot harder on the straining bulge in Erik’s trousers. They were by the door in box five—though he can barely get a glimpse of the stage nor the orchestra pit from his seat, that did not stop him from pretending to be much more interested in the opera than its composer who was kneeling on the floor across from him, and completely at his mercy.

The other man’s hands snaked around his ankles, and whined as he desperately grinded himself against his heel. Raoul yawned, leaned back farther on his chair, and moved his shoe over his arousal. “Hm?”

“Please let me touch you,” Erik sobbed. As he continued rubbing himself against him, his trembling hands moved past his ankles and up to his thighs. Before they could go further, Raoul caught his hands, eyes still transfixed on the silhouette of the audience beyond the curtains.

“Touch me how?” Raoul asked nonchalantly, “I cannot give you permission if I am not aware of what you want to do.”

“I…want…” He hesitated, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. “Please don’t let me say such indecent things.”

Raoul lifted the sole of his shoe off of him and adjusted his coat. “If that is what you wish.”

“I want you in my mouth!” Erik finally breathed out, tears forming on the corner of his eyes in humiliation. Raoul immediately looked down on him with a smirk, and placed his Congress back to where it was. He covered Erik’s mouth with his hand as soon as he moaned.

“For God’s sake, I simply cannot concentrate on the show with all this noise,” Raoul sighed in irritation, “maybe you need something to shut that mouth of yours.”

Raoul unzipped his own trousers, took out his throbbing length, and started stroking himself while he applied more pressure on Erik’s groin. Erik whimpered as he noticed how big he had gotten, the tip already a healthy shade of pink. He held his breath, golden eyes following Raoul's forefinger, which smeared the bead of precum on the head. The young man stretched his moist finger out to Erik, who hastily leaned closer and put his tongue out for his use. He shivered at the taste of him while Raoul trailed his finger along his taste buds.

“Now stay still for me—that’s it.” Raoul gritted his teeth as he slipped between Erik’s lips, shuddering at the cool coat of saliva around his heat. His hand rested on the nape of his neck and guided him all the way down until his chin was pressing against his testes. He then slowly led him back until his mouth released him. He seized Erik’s wrist as soon as his fingers wrapped around his manhood.

“No. Your mouth is the only thing of use to me,” he bucked his hips as Erik claimed his hardness once more, and started moving back and forth. Erik had to keep his balance by resting his hands on his thighs while he slowly increased his pace. He let out a groan as Raoul left his lips.

“You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are,” Raoul hissed, pushing deeper into Erik’s eager mouth. The masked man only managed to whine in response as he felt him press against the back of his throat.

“But you want that, don’t you?” Raoul bit his lip, stifling a moan as the older man gagged on his shaft. He was only grateful that the music was loud enough to drown out the noises coming from their box. But Raoul couldn't care less whether the spectators beside their box could hear them, or if someone was watching them through the glass on the door. They would probably be able to give a much better performance than what was on stage.

“You want people to know how much of a cock slut you are,” Raoul whispered hoarsely as Erik tried to fit the entirety of him in his mouth. He held his head in place, keeping his penis deep in his throat.

“Fuck,” he panted as soon as Erik started humming while his throat closed in around him.

“How many cocks have you sucked in this very box?” Raoul grunted, “is this why you have always demanded for this box to be kept empty?”

Erik whimpered, unable to think clearly with how full his mouth was.

“Answer me while I’m in your mouth,” Raoul demanded. Erik managed to mutter something unintelligible as he clutched the fabric of his trousers.

“Can’t do two things at once, pet? Can only think about my dick in your mouth?” Raoul cooed while he caressed his shoulders.

“Look at you drooling over my trousers. You have soiled them.” He clicked his tongue and wiped the string of saliva from the side of his lips with his thumb. “Am I too big for you, darling?”

Raoul cursed under his breath as soon as Erik shook his head while he sucked him off.

“Have I allowed you to touch yourself?” Erik stopped palming himself through his trousers as soon as Raoul looked down at him in disapproval. “You’ve only said you wanted me to fuck your pretty little mouth, and nothing more.”

Erik’s wetness left him as he protested, “but—”

“Keep your hands behind your back,” Raoul commanded impatiently through his teeth. Erik did as he was told.

“Good,” he purred, spreading his legs wider as Erik took him back in his mouth.

“I wonder what people would think when they see you like this—when they find out that the opera ghost is not really a phantom, but is in fact, their patron’s whore?” Raoul smirked, “you parade around the opera house, terrorizing every soul in Palais Garnier. But look at you right now, on your knees for me, and begging for me to use you.”

Raoul slowly withdrew himself from Erik’s lips, and roughly thrusted back inside his warmth. Erik moaned, feeling him get much bigger in his mouth.

“I’m going to—fuck—do you want me in your mouth?” Erik nodded eagerly. Raoul withdrew himself from his lips and stroked himself.

“Open your mouth.” Raoul urged, taking in the sight of his flustered lover, who already had his tongue out and was patiently waiting for his reward. His breath starting to get uneven. He tilted his head back in pleasure as the unbearable knot in his abdomen tightened with every stroke.

With a final tug on his shaft, a shiver ran down his spine as he reached his orgasm. He rested the tip of his cock on his tongue and stroked faster, spilling into Erik’s mouth. “Fuck. Take everything like the good boy you are.”

“Swallow,” he breathed while his whole body trembled, utterly exhausted from his high. He groaned in satisfaction as he watched Erik bring his seed down his throat.

“Now clean up the mess you have made,” Raoul rasped, pushing his sensitive member between Erik’s deformed lips. Erik ran his tongue along his slit and the rest of his length while Raoul held it in place. “There you go. Good. Come over here and sit on my lap.”

Raoul pressed his lips against him even before Erik could settle down on him comfortably. He grunted, as he drank in the taste himself which still lingered on Erik’s tongue.

“Are you alright? Was I too rough on you, sweetheart?” he asked between kisses while he stroked his back. Erik shook his head as soon as they parted.

“I couldn't be better,” Erik reassured him, which earned a sigh of relief from the young man. Raoul cradled his face in his hands, and met his gaze. “You know I did not mean any of the things I said, right?”

Erik nodded. “Don’t worry. I know.”

“Good. I wanted to be certain that you know that you are always safe with me,” he pulled him down and left a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Erik smiled and tucked a strand of gold behind the other man’s ear.

“That was indeed an interesting show, wasn’t it?” Raoul chuckled inwardly and took a deep breath, still feeling quite lightheaded. “You did so well, my dear...”

Erik squirmed when the younger man suddenly started to palm him through his trousers. His mouth went dry as he saw the lustful glint in those pools of ocean.

“But now it’s time for the second act.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i would be more than glad to hear your thoughts! 🥺💓👉🏽👈🏽


End file.
